Recently, since demands on a flash memory greatly increase in consumer electronics and mobile electric devices, a market of the flash memory is expected to exceed a market of an existing DRAM in 2007. Therefore, a memory device with a high integration degree and a short write/erase time has been required.
The integration degree of a NAND flash memory has been required to increase, as IT techniques are developed. The integration degree of the NAND flash greatly depends on an integration degree of cell devices. Recently, a length of the cell device decreases below 50 nm, and a total capacity of the memory reaches tens of gigabits. Accordingly, a short channel effect becomes a big problem in the NAND flash device having a planar channel structure including an existing conductive floating gate, and thus, there is a limitation to reduce the gate length. In addition, demands on a multi-level cell have been increased. Since the short channel effect due to device miniaturization increases dispersion of a threshold voltage in the multi-level cell, there is a limitation or impossibility to use the multi-level cell. In order to improve the integration degree of the NAND flash memory, the gate length needs to be reduced. Therefore, in order to solve the problem, other alternative techniques have to be considered. In order to increase an integration degree of a device having an existing floating poly-electrode, an SONOS flash memory cell that uses an insulating storage electrode such as a nitride layer as a memory storage node is considered. In addition, a nano-floating gate memory (NFGM) that uses nano-sized dots (or nano-sized crystals) as a storage electrode is considered. In a case where a memory cell is embodied by forming a storage electrode such as nano-sized dots or a nitride layer on an existing planar channel structure, miniaturization characteristics can be improved in comparison with a case where an existing conductive poly-silicon floating gate is used. However, although the improved storage electrode is used, in a case where the gate length is equal to or less than 40 nm, it is difficult or impossible to miniaturize a memory cell due to a short channel effect.
In order to suppress the short channel effect caused in a case where a gate length of a cell device decreases below 40 nm and reduce a dispersion of a threshold voltage, an SONOS (or TANOS: TaN—AlO—SiN-Oxide-Si) cell device having an asymmetric source/drain structure on a planar channel device is proposed by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. (K. T. Park et al, A 64-cell NAND flash memory with asymmetric S/D structure for sub-40 nm technology and beyond, in Technical Digest of Symposium on VLSI Technology, p. 24, 2006). In the aforementioned structure, with respect to a gate of a cell device, there is a region corresponding to a source or drain in the one side of the cell device, and there is no source or drain in the other side thereof. In the structure, the short channel effect is suppressed by forming an inversion layer using a fringing electric field from a control electrode in a region where there is no source or drain. Although in the aforementioned structure, a miniaturization characteristic is improved in comparison with an SONOS cell device having a planar channel and an existing source/drain region, the source or drain of the cell device overlaps the control electrode. Accordingly, the short channel effect occurs in a channel length equal to or less than 40 nm. As a result, there is a limitation to miniaturize a cell device having a planar channel structure.
In addition, a flash device structure in which a channel is recessed and a conductive floating gate is used as a storage electrode so as to reduce the short channel effect occurring in the existing planar channel structure is proposed by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. (S.-P. Sim et al, Full 3-dimensional NOR flash cell with recessed channel and cylindrical floating gate—A scaling direction for 65 nm and beyond, in Technical Digest of Symposium on VLSI Technology, p. 22, 2006). However, as the device is miniaturized, the width of a recessed region needs to be reduced. Accordingly, characteristics of the device deteriorate, and non-uniformity of the device increase.
Accordingly, a high integration/performance flash memory device capable of suppressing a short channel effect due to miniaturization of the device and deterioration of performance of the device is required to be developed.